1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photosensitive resin composition, a black pixel defining layer using the same, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a color filter such as a color liquid crystal display and the like may use a black photosensitive resin composition as a barrier rib material on a border between colored layers in order to increase a contrast or chromophore effect. On the other hand, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes TFT, an light emitting device, and an electrode supplying electricity, and herein, the TFT and the electrode use a metal having high electrical conductivity and thus have very high light reflectance.